


Baby Starks ChildHood

by RedStarFox



Series: Stark family [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BAMFs, F/F, F/M, Fatherhood, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFox/pseuds/RedStarFox
Summary: Oh boy as masons birth brings more trouble them tony expected along with her powers growing and her being a little trouble maker tony's going gray sooner then he wanted





	1. Chapter One

One Year Old  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Tony know to raise a child was not going to be easy, he didn't expect it to be, he just wished someone out there could have written a book of how to raise a super baby, ever since Mason was born tony was a wreck not only with recovering from surgery, no, he was wrecked because Mason is a year old and her powers were getting stronger by each passing day.

He had now completely retired from the Avengers and also as iron man, although when help was needed he would put on the suit or control it when called for, and when he needed to clear his mind he sometimes go for a fly but he gave up being a hero so Mason would not lose him when something went wrong.

Now that he was retired he spends more time with his daughter and working on his company making a certain miss potts happy, it wasn't the life he had envisioned for himself being a single father and all but since Mason came along tony had changed he bet if his younger self could see him now he wouldn't recognize himself.

The hunt for Ross had moved forward guess him being one of Hydra's suppliers didn't sit well with the government and was sentenced to life in a high max prison, where not even his high up contacts could get him out, if they ever managed to find him, the raft was somehow destroyed nobody knew how or who did it.

Shield was doing well, they still had a long way to go to gain back the Government and the people trust but they were getting there with fury and coulsons co-directors they were gaining more and more recruits, Tony made sure they were checked out before Accepted to make sure no Hydra agents snuck back into Shield. 

The pardons, however, were a pain in his ass he couldn't for the life of him get his point through the council members' heads, it was frustrating.

He was sitting enjoying his free day, his daughter was sitting in front of him she was babbling as she played with her toys, noticing it was masons feeding time.

Tony left Mason to play in her playpen tony went to make her formula, with masons powers growing tony needed to take her to meet Xavier and due to masons unusual conception, he and Mason have a mental, physical and emotional link, a connection which goes beyond any parental connection, Charles had explained to tony that normal mutants powers begin developing at puberty, but Mason had protected tony with her powers while she was in his womb and had further developed as she was born.

Finishing her milk tony headed back to Mason only to freeze, mason's playpen was empty,“oh come on not again” tony placed down mason's bottle searching where she could have disappeared too, it wasn't the first time it had happened either, the first time she had just suddenly disappeared Rhodey had just given mason her dinner and had placed her in her playpen before bed when he had returned to get her she was gone.

It took them almost half an hour of panicking and searching the whole tower before they had found her playing with Dum-E, U and butterfingers after that Tony had made sure J.J was with her 24/7 but it didn't help when mason teleported all over the tower  
“Come on Mason, it's dinner time, you want your food don't you nice yummy yum in you're tummy” Tony tried to coax mason out of her hiding place but he knew she wasn't going to fall for it since she hasn't fallen for it the other times they had tried it.

Coming up with a brilliant idea tony turned and headed back where he had placed Masons bottle Tony knew how to lure Mason out she could never resist the baby choc milk tony had gotten her he didnt give it to her a lot due to the higher sugar contents but she loved it and tony couldn't deny her, coming to the table he had placed her milk on tony noticed one thing her milk was gone “Oh you little trouble maker” Tony said as he stared at the empty spot on the little table tony had placed masons milk on no doubt she had taken it just as his back was turned it was time he started searching again no matter how many times mason had disappeared tony still worried he didnt know where she could have gone but he guessed it was because of his fatherly instinct.

Starting from one corner tony went through a the tower, living room, kitchen, dining room, bedrooms, masons playroom, the lab, tony's workshop, even the gym, and med bay she was nowhere as Tony came back to the living room tony started to really panic when a shrill ring sound of his phone echoed through the room, grabbing the phone tony saw Charles name on display, why would Charles be calling him.

“Good evening Charles, right now is not a good time,” Tony said as he answered the phone still walking around searching where he thought he hadn't looked.

“I understand Tony but it seems i have the one you're looking for” Charles chuckled watch as Mason peacefully drink her bottle in his lap, Charles had been going through paperwork when he had felt the swift change the hair on the back of his neck stood up as energy entered the room before Mason just suddenly popped onto his lap with her bottle in tow it was quite adorable.

Hearing a sigh of relief on the phone Charles had wondered how long had tony searched for Mason this time, she was quite the trouble maker she would probably be the reason, Tony Starks would go gray.

“She's there,” Tony asked the feeling of dread ebbed away knowing she was in safe hands and knowing Charles would protect her.

“She is”

“Please keep her there Charles, ill be right over” tony asked.

“I make no promises” Charles chuckled as he watched mason's eyes flutter before they close as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Two Years Old  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

“Mason dont you do it, dont you dare” Tony warned mason before ducking as smushed peas flew his way just barely missing him they have been trying to feed mason different types of food than baby food but other then smushed carrots and baby food she refuses to eat, getting her off the bottle hadn't been as hard as getting her off her baby food he knew she was a little young but all considered she wasn't a normal baby she had enjoyed her sippy cup but she was stubborn when it came to food.

Turning towards Rhodey and pepper who was sitting at the far end of the table barely containing their laughter at his struggle “this is ridiculous she doesn't want to eat this shhh...irt she doesn't even want to try it” Tony said glaring at both of them and covered up his near curse word, it was not funny he needed a new supplement for Mason one that would make her full and keep her healthy.

“Maybe she likes her baby food,” Pepper said chuckling she had only came to deliver paperwork and say hi to her goddaughter when she walked into Tony feeding Mason all kind of food Smushed Bananas, carrots, peas, pears, and more the kitchen was a mess from all the smushed food being thrown around, Rhodey had already been there enjoying Tony's struggle they had come to peas when Mason had started glitching teleporting so fast it basically looked like she glitched nobody knew where she went luckily she had calmed down enough so Tony could try and feed her the peas with ended up on the wall as she threw it at Tony it was quite hilarious.

Placing the baby plate of smushed peas in the sink Tony let out a loud sigh “I know she likes her Baby food pep but it's not feeding her properly, her metabolism burns its way to fast for her then she gets hungry again” Tony said wiping away the smushed food all over the kitchen they had gotten used to the teleporting since they realized she only teleported to two places, the avengers compound, and Xaviers Mansion it had nearly given tony a heart attack when he found out she wasn't at the mansion but luckily Rhodey had called and told him she was at the compound.

“Tony maybe you should try whole pieces of fruit maybe she would like it,” Pepper said taking the cloth out of Tony's hands “Why dont you take mason to the park you know she enjoys it there”.

“Okay your right we need some time out,” Tony said wiping off his hands ever since he had taken mason to the park she had loved it, she loved looking at all the pretty colors and pointing out the butterflies, laughing as daddy puts her on his shoulders because she didnt like wearing shoes it made his heart melt.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news but our little escape artists have escaped,” Rhodey said pointing towards the empty high chair.

Slumping against the counter Tony let out a sigh rubbing a hand down his face, he turned to pepper “I swear when she is older I'm grounding her until she is thirty” heaving another sigh he looked toward Rhodey “Call Charles to see if she is there” tony walked out of the kitchen starting his search.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Sanctum Santorum, New York.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Walking through the corridor Dr. Stephen Strange and his associate wong went room after room to make sure everything was where it belonged after the whole Kaecilius debacle strange didnt want to take any chances but so far everything seemed to be in place as the exited the last room they had just checked a sudden burst of baby giggles and laughter followed there depart making them abruptly stop in there tracks.

Turning Strange and wong headed back into the room looking around to see if they could find whatever made that sound, there sitting smack dab in the middle of the room was the culprit full smiles and joy.

“What the hell is that,” Dr strange asked confusedly looking at the child like it had two heads.

“I believe its a child” wong helpful inputted also staring at the child like he never saw one before.

Sighing with agitation “I know its a child wong but what is it doing here” Strange asked.

Receiving nothing but a shake of the head and a shrug from wong Strange let out a long overdone sigh, who knew wong could be so difficult, bending down strange went to pick up the child only to grasp air as the child disappeared.

Shocked and confused Strange straightened turning towards wong the shock clear on his face “Please tell me you saw that too”.

“Yes i did” was the only reply he received.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
“I found her” rhodey called out as he picked mason up of the ground they had searched for hours everywhere in the tower for her but hadn't found any trace so rhodey had suggested they check at the compound and sure enough she was there.

“You shouldn't do that to us, sweetheart,” rhodey said to mason kissing her head as she headed to towards the worried father and godmother “You're going to give your father a heart attack and your godmother gray hair” Rhodey chuckled as pepper glared at him handing her off to tony.

“Very funny, come on butter bean the park should still be open for a little visit” tony said walking towards the door with Rhodey and pepper on his heels.


	3. Chapter three

Three Years Old  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Normally if anyone would ask if tony ever would want a child and all the responsibility that comes with the child Tony would laugh at them, LAUGH at them but here he was with child and all and he enjoyed it mason was an extremely smart child she was a fast learner she learned how to walk talk and potty trained in a course of a year not only that he had to go get mason out of Tony's lab not once but a couple of times and she was only three years old talk about the apple dont fall far from the tree.

At al means, he was extremely proud of the little girl he sometimes just wished she couldn't walk yet then tony wouldn't be running after her every time she had to bath

“Mason get back here this instance,” Tony yelled as he chased her into the living room, the bathwater was ready he was busy undressing her when she had bolted out of the bathroom with him giving chase they were lucky she had stopped with the instant teleportation or else someone would have walked into a naked child giggling like a loon.

“Come on tony you need to be faster than that” Pepper chuckled sitting back as tony chased mason around the couch all while she giggled uncontrollably.

“You wanna try and catch her, let's see how well you do then,” Tony said as mason crawled under through the coffee table before he could reach her.

“Outmaneuver her Tony,” Pepper said taking a sip of coffee while she waited for tony to catch her she didnt want to leave before saying goodbye to her Goddaughter but mason needed a bath first before she could go so she waited and watched.

Taking the advice tony chased mason around the couch before abruptly turning allowing mason to run into his arms, picking her up tony lifted her high up into the air making her burst into laughter the adorable laughs made tony heart sing with joy “ Come one sweet pea lets get you bathed and ready for bed your GodMamma wants to say goodbye before she leaves” tony said heading towards the bathroom.

If he came out of the bathroom completely drenched with a very dressed and dry mason Pepper wasn't going to say anything.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
<3 Time Skip <3  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
It was almost ten when tony had finally gotten Mason to bed she had put on a struggle she had also been fighting sleep the tiny yawns was adorable but as soon as Tony started reading to her she lost the battle of sleep after he put her in bed tony headed down to the workshop trying to get in as much as work as he could before he too loses the battle of sleep.

“Sir you have an incoming video call from Colonel Rhodes” Friday announced pulling tony out of his project.

“Patch him through sweetheart,” Tony said watching as Rhodey's face popped into view“ hay sour patch hows DC”. Tony asked Rhodey had gone in his place to talk to the president about the new council they needed him on board and seeing as Rhodey had the presidents respect more then tony Rhodey had decided to go which he was glad for because he really didnt want to leave his daughter so he was happy about the arrangements.

“Cold, wet and miserable, hows sweet pea,” Rhodey asked and Tony had to smile Mason had both Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy not to mention peter wrapped around her tiny finger it would have been Hilarious if he wasn't wrapped around her fingers too.

“She's asleep fought it for a while until she gave in she misses you,”.

“I miss her too, look called to tell you I'm going to be in DC longer than planned” Rhodey explained looking extremely tired all of the sudden a look that didnt sit well with him making him look twice as old as he really was.

“Why,” Tony asked simply he should have known it wasn't going to be easy hell he expected it but for him, not Rhodey.

“they are blocking my every move making sure i dont get to talk to the president either he doesn't know about this or he is the one making sure i dont talk to him but I'm not going to stop for mason I'm going to make sure she is safe.

“Thanks, cuddle bear take all the time you need right now we will find a way to protect her until then dont worry we got it covered on this end, kick their asses Godpappa” Tony chuckles ignoring the other man's glare.

See you soon Cuddle bear, hopefully when you get back all this shit will be gone” Tony said with humor, it was never so easy if only it was.

“Yeah, hopefully, You're right”.

“I am, come on we both need to sleep goodnight Rhodey,” Tony said he wanted to sleep but every time he does he sees mason somewhere alone crying for him it bothered him.

“Okay, Goodnight Tony” Rhodey said.

Goodnight Rhodey” Tony returned the farewell before the screen went blank.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Sleeping peacefully mason was woken up by quiet whispers in her mind telling her to get up rubbing her eyes Mason slide of her bed making her way out of her room into the hall glancing down the corridor Mason saw a figure standing at the end of it she couldn't see its Shape only its silhouette, watching as the figure turned and walkway mason followed she wanted to know where it was going and why it was there and what it wanted as she followed the figure Mason's vision started to blur and dark spots danced in front of her eyes, the figure came to a stop in front of the roof to floor windows, standing next to the figure Mason looked up at its face she couldn't see anything but she could tell he was talking to her by the whispers going through her mind.

“The Host shall prevail”.  
“Destiny is NEVER Wrong”  
“Be ready he will Come”  
“You will FAIL”

It said before disappearing into thin air and everything went dark as Mason fell to the floor unconscious.


	4. Chapter Four

Four Year Old  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
9:32 pm  
•••••••••••••  
Flashes of green woman, men, and children smiling laughing enjoying the bright beautiful day flashed through Masons sleeping gaze smiling as the children played outside and the woman and men discussed their day watching their children but as fast as the joy came it was gone as Creatures in metal gear and weapons arrived rounding up everyone into two groups, a little girl calling out for her mother fighting one of the Creatures trying to get her hand free from it, one of her people bumped into it and it let go of her hand she pushed away turning she faces a giant purple man with Golden armor.

“What's wrong Little one?” The purple giant asks.

“My mother, where is my Mother?” the little green girl asked in return watching as the group purple giants lowered.

“What's your name?”.

“Gamora,” she said.

“You're quite the fighter Gamora, come let me help you,” the purple Giant said holding out his hand for her to take hold.

Which she did her tiny hand took hold of his finger holding it as he stood taking her toward a roofed platform before kneeling again retrieving a little retractable double-ended dagger from is armor pocket and showing it to her.

“Look,” the purple giant said letting the blades emerge“ pretty isn't it” playing with it in his hand before balancing it on his finger“ perfectly balanced as all things should be, too much on one side or the other” He tilted his finger slightly from one side to the other letting it fall before catching it “here” he handed the blade to Gamora “You try”.

Gamore took the blade out of his hand carefully balancing the blade on her tiny finger while behind her one of the groups were being shot down Gamora heard the screams she turned her head.

“Ah ah,” the purple Giant said turning her head back toward the blade “Concentrate”. He watched as she balanced the blade on her finger“there you've got it” he said as she succeeded to balance it behind her laid one half of the planet's population dead.

“He will come” the thing from before voice whispers in her mind.

Mason bolted upwards in her bed her heart rapidly beating in her chest echoing in her ears covering her ears as she screamed, the voice repeats the words over and over again Powerful blast after blast of Energy expanded outwards making the tower shake with the force of it.

Down by the lab Tony grabbed on to the table as the tower shook tools, papers fell off the table clattering to the floor “Friday what the hell is happening” Tony asked as he made his way shakily toward the door with one direction on the mind, Mason.

“Its an Earthquake Boss, the whole world is experiencing it,” Friday said.

“The Whole World, Where is it coming from,” tony asked making his way up the stairs he couldn't take a chance with the elevators.

“the largest pulses are coming from New York boss” Friday answered.

“Shit” Tony cursed before trying to run up the steps and towards Mason's room bumping and almost tripping his way up reaching Mason door twisting the handle but the door wouldn't budge, Tony could hear his little girls screams from the inside “Macie, Friday the door won't open whats going on in there” Tony called out hitting the door with his shoulder trying to get it open.

“Boss, little Macie is emitting too much energy causing the door to seal” Friday explained Tony cursed again hitting the door again shouting masons name but with the rumble and the screaming she couldn't hear him.

Thinking fast tony closed his eyes but other then darkness he couldn't see a thing through Mason's eyes *Macie sweetheart can you hear me Come on honey answer me* tony called out toward Mason's.

*Papa*. 

*Yes Macie its papa listen to me you need to stop* Tony almost yelled out loud.

*I dont know how to* Mason said her little tiny voice sounded so scared it broke Tony's heart.

*Concentrate sweetheart you can do it*.

*I'm scared*her voice wobbled with unshed tears.

* I know but I'm right here you can do it*.

Mere minutes passed before the building stopped shaking and the door to mason's room opened rushing in tony spotted mason in the corner of her room her eyes red and wet with tears “Oh thank god” tony rushed towards his little girl taking her into his arms rocking her back and forth trying to comfort her “Shhh everything is going to be okay”.

Feeling mason shake her head Tony looked down at his daughter's tired face“ what is it”.

“He's Coming” Mason sleepy mumbled before dropping down to sleep leaving tony with more questions than answers.

“Friday Call Charles tell him were coming for a visit tomorrow,” Tony Said tucking his daughter back into bed hoping she has a dreamless night.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Xavier Mansion  
••••••••••••••••••••••••

They had left early in the morning Mason had been extremely excited about visiting the mansion and had been babbling ever since they left.

Coming to a stop in front of the mansion Charles and Erik were waiting for them, seeming not being able to wait anymore mason opened the door and ran straight into Erik's arm swinging her around before hugging her“ have you been a good girl” Erik asked Mason.

Nodding vigorously they laughed as Erik started tickling Mason making her squeal with delight.

“Okay let's go out back there are some people who cant wait to see you,” Charles said smiling as he turned and headed for the house.

Entering the back mason instantly headed for her friends leaving the grown-ups to walk and talk “so prof what can you tell me, what kind of abilities does she have how can we help her control them,” Tony asks as he strolled beside Charles watching as his daughter played with the other kids, Mason loved the school and she absolutely adores Charles and Eric they were like uncles to her and let's not forget her new best friend Piotr at first he was a little bit worried about his size and the fact that he was made entirely out of Crome and he was scared she could get hurt but that fear didn't last long as he watched as Piotr handled her like spaned glass and allowed her to use him as her own personal jungle Gym it was amusing to watch the big Crome man being a giant teddy bear for a little girl.

“masons powers are quite complicated,” Charles said making tony halt that was not what he wanted to hear he knew she was powerful Charles mentioned so when he was pregnant with her but not complicated.

“Wait what do you mean complicated” Tony replied turning toward Charles looking for an explanation.

“well it's strange, mason's powers are growing that is a fact but we can't exactly determent what they are exactly, on one point Mason show signs of Power over Manipulation Such as channeling, inducing effects, manipulating, mimicking, empowering, replicating powers, absorbing powers, etc, but then she leans towards Energy manipulation, which isn't exactly strange we do have an omega mutant with those abilities but Vulcan isn't here so how she mimicked or absorbed his powers we dont know, the only rational conclusion i can come up with is secondary mutation, but again those only come at a great deal of stress and it's limited to healing and appearance” Charles explained beckoning tony on as he started moving again.

Tony started walking beside Charles again his mind running a mile a minute “So we can't be sure”.

“No we can't” Charles sighed “There is also another thing we need to discuss, after the worldwide Earthquake that Mason had caused it led me to a discovery one you may not like,” Charles said with a slight hesitance which didn't help with his confusion and worry what was wrong with his daughter and how bad was it.

“What is it Charles,” Tony asked.

“Well, it seems the earthquake was a result of a vision” Charles announced.

“How could you tell,” Tony asked checking up on his daughter now and then.

“When mason Arrived i took a sneak peek into her mind the fact that i could tell me she was mentally exhausted and there were also flashes but they were going way to fast for me to see, it was almost the same as jean only more intense her powers were affected by her emotions she was scared so it got out of control” Charles explained.

“So how do we keep that from happening again,” Tony asked rubbing his hand over his face stress showing vividly on his face.

“I dont know Tony but we need to find a way and fast her powers are growing on an extreme level the only thing we can do now is keeping her calm,” Charles said before stopping “Had she said anything this morning about her vision”.

“No, i dont think she remembers the only thing i got out of her was last night when she told me he was coming,” Tony told Charles.

“Do you have any idea what she meant by that”.

Shaking his head “No and i have a feeling i dont want to know” Tony said worry churning in his stomach knowing that whoever is coming isn't a good thing.


	5. Chapter Five

5 Years Old  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Knowing at some point it was going to happen. 

And being ready for when it did happen was a completely deferent story.

Tony, Rhodey and pepper had been busy with the development of the diverse council and Tony had decided to be the one to go to wakanda and talk to the prince again and since Rhodey was in DC being blocked by the president he couldn’t and pepper needed to stay and look after Mason and pepper didn’t really know much of wakanda anyways so it wasn’t a hard choice to make tony hated to leave mason but he knew it was for her protection in the future.

Giving mason one last hug tony kissed pepper on the cheek “remember mason likes to play in the bath before she gets out” tony said all while playing with masons toes making her giggle.

“Yes Tony I know”.

“and also she needs to drink a glass of milk while she eats and before bed a warm glass of milk cold milk upsets her stomach” tony added tickling masons tummy.

“Yes Tony” pepper said rolling her eyes as if she didn’t already known that.

“Also remember…”

“TONY, I know go already before you make the king wait” pepper interrupted tony before he could go on about something she already knew it was the first time he had left anywhere without mason she was almost 24 hours with her papa but this time she couldn’t go not because he thought wakanda was dangerous but he was scared mason would wander off and run into one of the Roque avengers and he really didn’t want to think if she ever run into Steve.

One day when they had been at the park and mason had seen a boy with both his mother and father mason had looked up at him and asked him where her daddy was and due to his promise to her he told her the truth about why he wasn’t here with them.

“Sweetheart you see daddy he got into some trouble with some very important people because they wanted to hurt his friend so daddy went to help him and that made the important people mad so now he has to stay away so the important people don’t find him and his friends and put them in a very bad place” tony said kneeling in front of his Daughter one hand holding hers and the other brushing the curls out of her eyes.

“But why can’t daddy stay with us don’t daddy love us” Mason asked her lower lip wobble a little and it broke his heart that he couldn’t take her to meet Steve he wanted to but he couldn’t.

“Oh sweetheart daddy cant if he did the important people would have found him and then we would have never seen him again” he sighed and lifted his daughter into his arms   
“sweetheart daddy, daddy doesn’t know you yet but I can tell you if he does meet you one day he will love you very, very much” tony said cuddling mason close.

Coming out of the memory tony let out a sad sigh “I know, I know” tony kissed mason on the cheek before he got into the quinjet waving at them as the door closes, it was going to be a long day.

Watching as the carrier flew away pepper looked down at her little Goddaughter she could see mason was upset to see her papa leave and not go with him “why don’t we go to the park for a little while huh what do you say” pepper chuckled as mason perked right up and clapped her little hands in agreement “the park it is them”.

It took a while to get mason bundled up and ready to go to the park, happy had been extremely Happy to see mason as she got into the car, giving her hugs kissing her cheeks and tickling her tummy making her burst with laughter it made pepper smile as she watched Happy being wrapped around masons little finger even going as far as putting her favorite music on to play on their drive to the park.

It wasn’t a very sunny day although the sun did peak out of the clouds now and then the wind was a bit chili pepper had made sure to buddle mason up warm they walked around the park mason chasing butterflies with pepper and happy following behind her talking to one another.

It was close to three hours that they had been at the park and mason was starting to get tired but she didn’t want to leave rubbing her tired eyes mason spotted a large blue and purple butterfly it was closer to the streets where she wasn’t supposed to go but she wanted to look at the pretty butterfly, looking back to where her aunt pepper and uncle happy was talking mason saw that their attention wasn’t on her at the moment she could go see the butterfly and be back before they noticed where she had gone, looking back again one more time mason headed towards the butterfly she was in awe at the butterflies wings how it fluttered and at the pretty colors as she got near the butterfly took off flying away mason watched it in complete awe at the beautiful butterfly that she didn’t notice a man coming up behind her, Mason let out a scream when a bag was thrown over her head and the man lifted her up and run away with her fighting to be let go off.

Having heard her scream pepper looked at where she had last seen mason only to see she wasn’t there anymore panic settled in as they searched the park and Mason was nowhere to be found “ Mason” pepper yelled out but no answer she turned towards happy that had returned from searching the other end of the park “ anything” pepper asked.

“No” happy replied worry clear on his face.

“Oh God” pepper whispered as her gaze landed on mason little butterfly catcher she had been playing with laying by one of the bushed that was near the road, sinking down on her knees pepper took hold of the toy and coming to realize what had just happened.  
Her beautiful baby Goddaughter had been kidnapped.

IN WAKANDA  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Returning to Wakanda again Tony couldn’t say it was a pleasant feeling just as before his head started pounding with all the technology trying to get inside his head so tony had to shut of his mind again just to be able to think straight he had gotten use to all other country’s technology but with wakanda being so far more advanced he had trouble dealing with it but before he had landed there had been a tingle at the back of his head warning him of trouble but seeing as mason was safe with pepper and it was probably his subconscious warning him about the avengers tony let it go he would look into it later.

Being led to the kings office sure was a reminder of when he was pregnant with his daughter and her first movement he also remembered he wanted mason to be able to protect herself meaning sending her for martial arts training when she was a little older, with just the thought of mason the tingle at the back of his head returned but he pushed it away as they enter the kings office.

The king rose to shake Tony’s hand before they took their seats “thank your highness for seeing me again I know you must be a busy man so I’ll make it short” Tony said.

Smiling at the man T’challa took a chance to look tony over as he was digging through his case, the lightly bronzed skin and the color in his cheeks told T’challa tony was healthy he look extremely better than he did before, before he was pasty pale and skittish like he was just waiting for someone or something to jump out at him “you look well Mr. stark retirement seem to suit you” T’challa said taking note of how tony froze when T’challa mentioned his retirement there were something there T’challa just didn’t know what it was.

“Yes I guessed I just needed a little me time” Tony lied placing two full stacked folder on the table.

The lie was just simply a bad one even Okoye raised a brow at it but didn’t say a word and neither did T’challa although it made him curious to how did one man go from deaths door to be as healthy as a horse “what exactly is it you wanted to talk to me about” T’challa asked glancing at the folders curiously.

“The Diverse Council” tony said bluntly tony really didn’t want to beat around the bush as he pushed the folders in front of T’challa.  
Grabbing one of the folders T’challa starting to go over it mumbling a “ah” as he went.  
Frowning T’challa read report of mutant law enforcers using brutality and force on mutants even when said mutants had on the devices that doesn’t allow them to use their powers going as far as beating one to death and got away with it.

Enchanted individuals paying for crime they didn’t even commit due to hate and fear individuals being dragged out of their home and treated as freaks for something they had no control of and what they were born with kids being bullied because of who they were being kicked out of school no less and being traumatized by people who wants to use them for their own gain T’challa forced himself to swallow the bile that rose in his throat cursing as he read a family of mutants killed out of fear and the man that committed the crime was patted on the back and walked way without punishment for committing murder his blood was boiling and this was only the first folder.

Placing the folder down once he finished “do I even want to know what is in the other folder” T’challa asked looking green around the gills.

Shrugging Tony placed the folders back into case “just higher up officials who uses their power for their own gain wanting the mutant and enchanted individuals as soldiers and slaves because they are unnatural and doesn’t deserve any rights not to mention a curtain one who had a size able collection of kiddy porn and so on I can go on if you want me to” tony said but stopped as T’challa raised his hand to make him stop the look of disgust and bitterness echoed on his face even the Dora in the room looked disgusted.

“The ball has been rolled I believe” T’challa asked.

“Yes it has Colonel Rhodes is in DC speaking with the president while Ms. Potts is handling the public and social income and outgoing while I’m arranging the members Charles Xavier have already agreed to be a member for the mutants rights and we would be honored if you would take the seat for the Enchanted Individuals right while if and when humans get trailed colonel Rhodes will be taking that seat for the human rights if ever it comes to it” Tony explained.

Before T’challa could say anything about Tony’s proposal Tony’s phone went off and the tingle at the back of Tony’s head went from tingle to pounding headache that pulsed with pressure looking down at his phone tony saw it was pepper that was calling.

“I’m sorry your highness I need to take this” Tony said before standing phone in hand getting a nod from the king tony walked to one corner of the room answering his phone.

“Pep what is it everything alright”  
Watching as tony talked on his phone T’challa studied Tony’s features he had noticed the confusion on his face when this pep had called as if not knowing why she would need to call, as fast as the confusion came and went as Tony’s face pales anger and fear showed on his face something must have happened.

“WHAT” Tony burst out making the Dora standing straighter at attention because of the outburst “when and how you were supposed to be safe?” tony paced back and forth the panic was clear on his face so something really bad must of happened.

“Pep I’ll be there soon, did Friday see if she could find anything” tony asked the pacing didn’t stop and tony didn’t look any better than he did before he was pale and panicky running his hand in his hair, T’challa just couldn’t figure out what had happened to make a powerful, in depended and smart man so Afraid “pep I’ll be there soon make sure Friday searches every inch of everywhere” tony said before he hangs up the phone and returned back to the king.

“I’m sorry your highness I have to cut this short again something has come up my daughter’s missing” tony said the king nodded his understanding all while standing he walked with tony towards the quinjet.

“I understand Mr. Stark if there is anything I could do please let me know” T’challa said and he meant it he hated when children got hurt and he hated it the most when the people that hurt children gets away with it and if T’challa could help stop those people he would and that made his decision much more easier to make “we will talk again Mr. Stark”.

“Thank you, your highness, I’ll let you know” Tony shook T’challa hand before entering the quinjet.

IN DC   
°°°°°°°°°°  
Sitting with the president a long time ago Rhodey would have been honored to be here but now after being here for some time all Rhodey wanted was to go home to Macie and tony, he had gotten to talk to the president from time to time but he was always cut short when he had gotten to really talk to him about the reason he was there in the first place and to tell the truth it was starting to piss him off so today he was going to make sure they talked whether the president like it or not.

“Colonel Rhodes I hope your stay have been pleasant I know we haven’t had the chance to talk much but I’m all ears now so please” the president gestured to Rhodey with his hand that held n tumbler of whiskey.

Glancing down at his own drink Rhodey grimaced he didn’t want to drink he wanted to get this conversation over with so he could go home so he toughed it out and took a drink enjoying the burn as it went down “yes and thank you for keeping me here so long I know you’re a busy man but I only need a few minutes of your time” Rhodey explained placing his drink down, resting his elbow on his knees “you and me both know that mutants and enchanted individuals have been treated unkindly over the years from both the task forces and the civilians of the world and even some of us humans were treated badly because of the support we give the mutants and enchanted individuals and I’m not saying that they are perfect but being treated fairly doesn’t cost any one anything”.

Nodding “yes I have seen it a few times but what do you expect us to do exactly”.

“We have found a way to not only let them be treated fairly but also be able to handle them if they do anything wrong” Rhodey explained.

“And how will that be”.

“A diverse council, a council that judges the bad and pardoned the good without being hated on because of who or what they are and I know you have seen the councils views on the enchanted individuals and mutants and tell me is that fair” Rhodey said as he explained he had risen and paced around the room.

“It does seem quiet unreasonable but I do understand a bit of force these are superhuman and mutants we are talking about force is necessary on occasions”. 

“Yes on occasions but how far will that stretch before or after someone innocent gets hurt and the ones responsget gets away wi,th it,” Rhodey said.

Seeming to take into consideration the president went to answer when a ring pierced the air glancing down Rhodey saw Tony’s name shown on the screen” I’m sorry Mr. President I need to take this” Rhodey stood after getting a nod from the president.

“Tony this doesn't rely on good, time,” Rhodey said but was completely frozen by what Tony had to say.

“Rhodey Masons Missing” that was all it took for all the color to drain out of Rhodey’s face he didn’t want to believe it, How when he had left she was perfectly safe and happy hoe would take his littleTonyetheart, well he knew who only Tony had made sure he couldn’t come near mason so how did Ross get her right underneath their noses.

“How, when” was all he could get out his voice barely above a whisper.

“I don’t know but we need you at the tower” tony said before the call ended. 

“Is the, re a problem colonel Rhodes”.,

“Yes I’m sorry sir I need to go some, the thing has happened and they need, ed me,” Rhodey said shaking his hand.

“Of course” he walked Rhodey whatever door “And Colonel, when whatever happened, is over let’s talk again I might be interested in, what we discussed”.

“Thank you,u, sir,” Rhodey said before he left.

BACK AT THE TOWER.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Pacing back and forth tony didn’t even want to think about what was happening to his little girl or how scared she should be, he shouldn’t have left it was his fault he shouldn’t have left he left her unprotected, he didn’t blame pepper he knew that she was a busy person with running his business and now helping him with trying to protect his daughter with all good it did she’s gone kidnapped by the very man he was trying to protect her from, it was all his fault.

“Tony, stop I already know what you’re thinking it’s not your fault if it’s anyone’s fault its mine” pepper said shaking his head tony turned towards pepper her eyes were red, cheeks wet with tears and her face were flushed she was a wreck and not even a single bone in his body that he could even muster felt that he was happy about her being miserable, he just couldn’t it wasn’t her fault it wasn’t even his fault it was hydra’s and most certainly Ross’s fault, God he wanted to punch something.

“Tony I took my eyes off of her I didn’t watch her close enough, we knew she was in danger but I still didn’t stop it from happening it was my fault she got taken from us” pepper whispering at the end new tears running down her face and he couldn’t take it anymore tony took pepper in his arms allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

“Hay it’s not your fault, it’s not my fault either we both know whom to blTonyRoss will pay for taking her,” Tony said gently taking pepper by the shoulders looking her in the eyes “I promise”.

“Damn straight he will pay I’ll make sure of that” Rhodey says walking into the room fuming with anger,r “any leads to where she is”,

“, No not yet Friday is still lo,oking,” Tony said turning again he walked towards the open monitor clicking away.

“Tony what about the connection, you two share have you tried, that,” Rhodey asked turning tony away from the monitor making him stop the tiredness in his eyes and the pale complexion showed how badly tony has been taking his little girl’s disappearance.  
Shaking his head Tony’s shoulders were tense 

“No, hell we don’t even know how this works if it works,” Tony said looking completely helpless.

“We need to try tones, At least we would know” Rhodey whispered Tony knew he was right he was just afraid if they did try and it didn’t work he may lose his daughter all together he didn’t know if he could take that but he needed to try Rhodey was right.  
Nodding his head tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes his complete focus was with his daughter for a few minutes there were silence and darkness he fell into focus tony heard his heartbeat and beyond his, he heard his daughter's heartbeat it was a strong beat but he was still in darkness he couldn’t even make heaheartbeathing and other then the heartbeat tony could find anything.

*Macie, Sweetheart can you hear me* tony thought almost holding his breath waiting for an answer.

*Daddy* a tiny voice echoed into his head.  
Suddenly tony felt like he flew pictures and colors and thoughts echoed in his head as mason allowed him into her mind but his sight stayed in darkness telling tony she couldn’t see, fear and sadness overcame his body as he felt her emotions, he felt no pain which was a relief it meant they didn’t harm her.

*Yes sweetheart its daddy can you tell me where you are can you see anything are you hurt* tony asked almost begging the feeling of hearing his daughter’s voice again almost made him cry.

*No daddy I can’t I’m scared I want to come home* mason’s voice wobbled with tears and a new spike of fear went through him breaking hi to heart.

*I know baby we will come to get you but you need to do something for daddy first okay I need you to focus on everything around you the smell the sound anything you can think of okay can you do that for me* Tony asked again before he focused his other senses hopin,g it was going to work.

*Okay,* Mason whispered it’s gone silent for a bit as she started to focus.

Soon the clean air of the tower started to fade and the smell of mold and shoe polish came at tony but it was an undertone as a strong copper smell reached Tony’s nose he stiffens when he realized it was blood he was smelling on top of the mold and shoe polish, God he hope it wasn’t his little girls blood, straining his ears tony heard the sound of sewers and nearby traffic when suddenly the sound of Brooklyn’s train came to his ears and then he knew where she was *Hold on sweetheart daddy’s coming* tony said before he went out of her head and opened his eyes to two pair of worried eyes.

“Tony, Tony are you okay,” pepper asked worriedly her hand cupped his cheek.

“Tones you were nonresponsive for almost ten minutes where did you go,” Rhodey asked after pepper giving tony an equal amount of worried stare.

Standing tony started swaying and his sight blurred the mind connection must have taken a lot out of him but he wasn’t going to stop him from going to get his baby girl back “I found her she’s in an old abandoned shoe factory in Brooklyn”.

“Oh thank God,” Rhodey said before taking a good look at tony he was extremely pale almost ghost-like and he was still swaying a bit “tones why don’t you stay you don’t look so good I’ll go and get mason back”

“Not going to happen Rhodey I’m coming and there is nothing you can do to stop me,” Tony said stubbornly using the voice they knew he was serious and that he wasn’t changing his mind.

Letting out a tired sigh “alright let’s go” Rhodey did know better to argue with tony with that tone so he let it go.

It took then a short time to get to the factory with their suits looking around before they landed and with a boatload of confusion no guards or mercenaries came running out guns raised and ready to shoot not even so much as a Hydra agent in sight walking toward the door tony was surprised to see it wasn’t even guarded glancing at one another tony turned to head inside but was stopped with Rhodey’s hand “I don’t know tony this seems too easy”

“I know Rhodey but I’m not leaving her inside and I’m not leaving here without her period,” Tony said shrugging off Rhodey’s hand before stepping into the warehouse only to stop abruptly, there on the warehouse floor lay all the guards, mercenaries and agents of Hydra dead in pools of blood and mason was sitting in the middle tied in a chair and not blindfolded completely untouched no harm at all.

Walking around the pools of blood tony reached masons side and started undoing masons binds making her scream in surprise 

“Shhh, it's okay its daddy,” Tony said gently picking her up into his arms.

“Daddy I can’t see”

“It’s okay we will look into it later let’s get you home first,” Tony said caring mason to safety.

EIGHT HOURS LATER  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Walking down into Tony’s lab Rhodey saw tony sitting in front of his monitors studying something “hay Tones how is Macie did her vision come back” when they had returned to the tower with Macie{after much-given love from her aunt} tony had Friday run test on mason to see why she could see but after a few moments the test came back negative nothing was wrong with her eyesight after that tony had taken her for a much-needed food and bath than he had tucked her into bed she only lasted a few minutes before she passed out and tony had left for his lab that is after he sat with her for about two hours just to make sure she was safe and truly there.

“Yes it came back after I gave her dinner to say she was overjoyed was an overstatement,” tony said still not turning from the monitor “Rhodey come take a look at this”.

Frowning Rhodey went and stood next to Tony on the monitor was a frozen video of mason and the hired men that had taken her.

“I went and hacked into the security system they had installed and look what I found I haven’t watched it completely through,” Tony said before he played the video.

The first thing they saw was little Macie sitting in the chair hired men walking around the warehouse and outside the warehouse including the ones standing at the door as time went by the men started to talk to Macie they didn’t hear what they said due to the video that didn’t have audio, masons face flushed as she started to cry and the men laughed at that which in turn made mason angry that’s when the weirdness started to happen masons eyes turned into the back of her skull making her eyeballs completely white the men started to freak but shortly the two nearest to mason stood completely still almost as if they were statues in one blink from another both men pulled out their gun and killed themselves and so on it went until all men in and outside were lying on the floor dead and masons eyes turned back to almost normal but without vision.

“Oh my God tony,” Rhodey said voice full of shock

“Yeah” that was all tony could muster up.

“Macie did that”.

“Yeah” was all Tony could say again disbelief still on his face.

“We need to do something”

“Already on it,” Tony said before shutting down the video and deleting it until there was no trace of it anywhere for the protection of his daughter he would do anything in his power to make sure she’s protected.


	6. Chapter Six

6 YEARS OLD  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Entering the lab tony spotted Mason sitting in one corner with a screwdriver and a few other tools lying beside her he couldn’t see what she was working on her back was turned towards him humming a tune tony knew she heard in his lab they had given up keeping her out of the lab she reminded him a lot about himself when he was younger it made his heart swell with pride they had made her promise not to do anything dangerous in the lab and if she did want to do anything dangerous an adult would be present as much as they had tried Mason wouldn’t stay out of the lab even if they tried she would just teleport back into the lab so they gave in.

“Hi, Sweetheart what are you doing huh,” tony asked sitting behind Mason looking over her shoulder.

“Building a puppy “Came the reply as she just went back to work humming the tune again,

“A puppy” Tony mumbled as he watched her work he knew she had wanted a puppy but tony wasn’t an animal person and even thinking about hair on his clothes makes him want to scream “What about your friends”.

“They’re great and all but I can’t take care of them like a can a puppy,” Mason said as she placed another piece of metal on the robot puppy that she was building.

“Oh honey you know you don’t need to bath and feed a robot dog right,” Tony said he hoped she had already known that.

“Oh I know that’s the best part but you can upgrade and improve them, you can’t exactly upgrade a human” mason said her voice giving away the duh that she left out “but it would have been an improvement” she mumbled after and tony had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing watching her grow there were a lot of Steve’s quality’s that had shown in mason but he had been glad when a lot of his had shown too for one her sarcastic humor although she was still young she was grown in her age it surprised everyone.

“your school called today,” Tony said after he got himself back under control, when mason school had called him he was worried something had happened to mason but after a brief explanation they had said they wanted to see him and mason before the school had started again on Monday she hummed not paying much attention to her father as she worked tony could well enough see the shape of the dog coming along “they want to see us tomorrow”. 

“Why,” mason asked examining her project before going back to it.

“I don’t know sweetheart they didn’t say” Tony tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear when it had fallen into her eyes.  
He sat there for hours watching as mason assembled her puppy it was cute as she placed him on the floor a big wide smile on her face as it was done the feeling of happiness and pride went through him as he felt her emotions “It’s done papa, it's done” Mason practically screamed making tony wince at the pitch of her voice.

Looking at the metal robotic dog tony was impressed how mason had made it, along body wired and covered with metal plates, four legs, it neck connected with long wires that had also been covered in metal plates he could see there were some spots that had been welded on which he had guessed that Friday had helped her with, its beak was pure metal along with the sharp teeth that were in its mouth which looked impeccably sharp for a six-year-old he hoped Friday had done them just thinking mason had ground them sharp made an unease shiver up his back, he looked at its eyes seeing it was tiny camera lenses that had been adjusted into its tiny head, to say tony was impressed was an understatement.

“I can see that sweetheart what do you say we make it work,” Tony said as he was about to stand to look for the necessary thing to make her little bot work Mason grabbed his hand pulling him down again.

“I can make it work papa look,” Mason said lifting her hand for him to see at first he was looking at her bare empty hand when a spark flickered into her palm before a glow of white energy started to form it was beyond beautiful a bright white light was bouncing in her palm while little flickers of sparks and lights were moving around the light and it was alive Tony felt it, Mason moved her hand towards the robotic puppy bot placing her palm against it, the glowing light seeped into the metal white vain like glow shone through the metal as tony watched it transform, the wires glowed and sank into the metal as it melted into a sleek liquid form shaping and reshaping claws sprouted from his paws metals plates shifting and sliding into place its floppy ears flapped around as it shook its head and barked honest to god barked its wired tongue lolling out dripping un unknown liquid as it drooled wagging its tail playfully making its butt move with it making mason giggle with joy “I’m going to call him Rex”.

Watching at complete awe tony couldn’t believe what he saw his daughter had just brought a robot to life with her powers, watching as he spins around chasing its tail Jarvis, Friday, Dum E, U had been I.A based he had programmed them this was just a piece of metal that had been brought to life with pure Energy, he couldn’t believe it “Honey where did you learn that”.

Shrugging mason continued to play with Rex Tony was a little worried about the new development wondering if it stresses her too much something would happen again like before the earthquake from before had shaken the world badly place been destroyed floods had happened rock slides and over a period of time there had been smaller quakes all over the world, and with the fact that she was stronger than she was, he didn’t want to know how bad it would be now “how would you feel if we went to visit uncle Charles after school” Tony asked smiling as mason jumped up hugging him fiercely.

“Oh, can we Papa please can we” mason begged tony making him laugh if only they were out about what she really was then tony would have placed her in Xavier’s school not only would they treat her right but she would be amongst her own but it was too dangerous Ross was still out there it was a shame when mason had killed all those people who had worked for Ross that she didn’t kill the man himself it would have been had been fitting.

Laughing Tony took masons hands in his own “, yes, and since you have been such a good girl Rex can come too” tony said gasping as mason knocked him over with her joy.

~~~&~~~

The morning they had arrived at Xavier’s mansion, they sat in his office they had been coming to Charles ever since mason was born he was glad he had their help with mason’s powers or else he wouldn’t have known what to do sure he would have figured it out but he was grateful.

He and Charles had sat one side and watched as mason played with Rex he still couldn’t understand what he had seen watching as his daughter turn a metal robotic dog that had only been made out of wire and metal into a really barking playing dog with a sleek metal body that shifted and changed as he went.

“I just don’t understand it, Charles, she just made him come alive, no I.A no old age robotic batteries or power cords nothing just poof a glow of white light and there he was alive” Tony explaining wildly gesturing with his hands.

“Tony masons powers are unexplainable so far mason had shown multiple abilities teleportation, compulsion, clairvoyance and now energy manipulation the last one isn’t much of a surprise but to this extent, no” Charles shook his head “but I may have an idea what we could do for now”.

Charles rolled his chair to mason stopping next to her tony sat back and watched Charles talking with his daughter until Charles called him over moving towards the couch.

“Now Macie your father says you have progressed with your powers can you show me,” Charles asked sitting in front of mason he looked at tony almost assuring him that he meant mason no harm, seeing Charles had worked out a plan to help his daughter didn’t help his nerves he was extremely overprotective.

Nodding her head mason called Rex who came bounding towards her tongue lolled out at one corner of its mouth all yippy and happy mason placed her hand on Rex Head petting him lightly before she closed her eyes and a soft glow formed inside her hand lighting up her hand she moved her hand away turning it towards Charles showing him the white glowing energy ball with sparks bouncing around it, Charles gaped turning he looked at where Rex had stood and sawed the robotic dog was only metal and wires placed together to make the shape of a dog and it was a striking resemblance to a dog if Charles hadn’t been in shock he would have been impressed but then again she was Tony’s daughter,

“How did you learn that Macie,” Charles asked watching as mason placed the energy ball back into Rex turning the robotic dog back to it yippy happy self-chasing it's tail as it bounded off to play.

Shrugging mason looked at her father before looking back at Charles “I don’t know I just feel it in here” mason said pointing toward her heart.

It didn’t take a genius to know what mason meant and it gave Charles even more reason for him to do what he needed to do “okay sweetheart I need to ask you something and if you don’t want to answer and if the answer is no then ill completely understand” Charles said hesitated he didn’t want to scare mason.

With a small nod Charles took masons hands in his own “I want to go into your mind look around to see if I can help you in there but ill only go if you give me your permission” Charles explained he could see mason was thinking it through by the way she nibbled her lip and how she wrinkled her nose it was kind of adorable.

“Would it hurt?” mason said in a small voice.

“No, you wouldn’t even know I’m there”

Nibbling her lip again mason looked at her father, giving her a small nod of encouragement, mason looked back at Charles before she nodded.

Placing his hands on both sides of Masons head Charles closed his eyes entering into masons mind, walking through the shield she had on her mind Charles felt n hum going through his body he left the memories be as he went deeper while the hum started to intensive, he neared the target he had been searching for feeling the vibrations as his astral body image appeared into a pure white room almost blinding Charles when he opened his eyes taking in the room Charles noted it was completely empty no image of a beloved place or anything just stark white emptiness.

“Hello professor,” a voice said behind him making him turn towards it.

There standing was mason as the age she was now, wearing her blue top with butterfly patterns all over along with a jean, oil spots littered her pants her hair was braided while few strands hang into her brown eyes that had specks of blue, but he could already sense that this wasn’t the real mason it was something in her eyes that made him feel small, weak and useless, it was deadly and dangerous not something you see in a small six-year-old.

“Who are you, you’re not mason,” Charles said watching a smile graced the child’s face sending a shudder down his spine the smile was friendly yet disturbing a smile that promised pain.

‘No your right I’m no mason, but I am a part of her you may call me Enigma” Enigma said it was strange to hear mason voice but knowing it wasn’t the little Macie he knew was disturbing but he was curious “I can see your mind working professor you want to know what I’m doing here and why I am here and I’ll gladly tell you”.

“You see professor I’m only an aspect of mason I’m not her power or her persona what I am however is her buffer I become the person she needs to be when she is in danger or if she is unable to protect her own, as she grows so shall I and so shall our power and until her destiny has been fulfilled I will be here to protect those needed of my protection” Enigma explained questions buzzed through Charles mind one most for frontal then them all.

“What destiny “Charles blurted out.

“Her destiny was chosen for her before she was even born professor, why do you think of all the experiment that had been done that she was the only one to remain alive but alas she is the only one who can discover it” sighing Enigma closed her eyes and the hum in his body returned “I believe it’s time for you to go, it’s been a pleasure professor,” Enigma said as she waved.

“No wait that can’t be all” Charles called out he hadn’t been able to ask many questions due to his shocking state and now he regretted it as his astral body was pulled out of Mason mind, his eyes snapped open looking at mason face almost unbelievably similar to Enigma without the cold cruel eye.

“Charles?” a voice called next to him, turning his head he looked at hank he shook his head to clear the fog Charles to wonder what had she meant about mason destiny and only she could discover it and that she had survived for a reason made his gut clenched mason will always be in danger due to her gifts she had but was this another stone in her path of life or was it the meaning of her end he sure doesn’t hope so to lose such a brilliant, sweet, and kind child would be too much of a loss for the world she could do so much in this lifetime and she had wormed her way into his heart he couldn’t even think about losing her “Charles are you okay” hank ask again.

Having decided on what to do Charles rolled his chair around toward the rest that had joined the “yes I’m fine I found out a few interesting facts which we will discuss” Charles looked at tony “but right now starting next week I want mason to train with the Xmen Jean will be her mentor we will guide her through the tasks and teach her how to defend herself”.

After the group had departed and mason was playing with Piotr again tony sat with Charles, Charles had acted strange when he had left masons mind and that he wanted mason to train with the Xmen frightened him he didn’t want her to be in any dangerous situation even if he knew it would be good for her he did want her to learn how to protect herself but it still scared him to no end “Charles what happened in there what did you see” tony asked he needed to know if not for his daughters sake but for his own.

“Have you ever wondered why mason was the only survivor?” Charles asked his expression showed that he was far away from here his mind focused on something else “why she has so many powers that we never have seen before”.

“Sometimes but it doesn’t matter I will always love mason no matter the problems we will just have to deal with it when the time comes,” tony said his voice confident and strong his devotion to his daughter was astounding.

“But what if we weren’t meant to deal with it what happens if it’s out of our hand,” Charles asked looking up at tony.

“Where is this coming from Charles,” tony asked he didn’t like the look of concern on Charles's face he didn’t know if he wanted to find out what it meant.

“When I went into Mason's mind I met an aspect of mason almost like a counterpart but it wasn’t it told me a few things that worried me”.

“Like what” tony sat down in front of Charles making him focus on him.

“Mason was meant to survive for a greater purpose, a purpose we can’t even imagine and only she can discover it and it had nothing to do with the serums or the mutant gene although it had a part in it but it’s something more and we don’t know what it is” Charles explained tony looked toward where mason was playing now knowing the heavy burden that will be sitting on his daughters shoulders made him want her to remain a child to allow her to enjoy her childhood even if it’s just for a while.

“Tony have you figured out a way to help mason control her powers,” Charles asked drawing his attention back to him.

“Yes but you may not like it,” Tony said before he removed the device from his coat pocket “its twin bracelets designed after the neck devices that take away the powers of a mutant, it’s been modified to damper her powers with three settings to completely remove her powers, to keep it at a controllable state or to allow her to use her powers fully, it goes from the wrist up over the palm and in between the two middle fingers it’s also have a fingerprint scanner so that nobody can remove it but me and you,” Tony said as he showed the device to Charles “I know mason will try and upgrade it so I allowed a few more advances to be added when she does decide to do so”.

“Will it work?” Charles asked.

“I don’t know but we need to try for mason's sake,” Tony said as he pocketed the devices again.

“I hope your right Tony” Charles turned and rolled back towards the mansion Tony rubbed his hand down his face he hoped he was right to God knows what could happen

Driving back from Xavier’s mansion mason was quiet to quiet for her usual self it worried tony he wasn’t use to the silent around his daughter just like him she couldn’t stay quiet she was chatty and bubbly no matter where she went or what she did she would either chat with him, happy, Rhodey pepper, or vision and when peter arrives she was instantly there telling him about her day so the silence was unnerving and unsettling as tony was about to ask mason if something bothered her “daddy is something wrong with me” mason asked her voice was so quiet he almost didn’t hear it but due to the serum running in his veins he heard her well enough.

“No sweetheart why would you ask that” tony took mason into his arms resting her head on his shoulder rubbing her arm soothingly.

“Because I felt it you were worried,” mason said relaxing in her father’s arms taking in the smell of the soap he washed with cologne and motor oil it soothed her to an almost sleep state.

Tony cursed mentally he really need to control his emotions and not broadcast it to mason accidentally but he couldn’t close it off completely that would mean he couldn’t feel masons either and he wanted to make sure she was okay at school during the day so he kept it on with caution “Oh sweetheart don’t worry about that daddies are supposed to worry it our job”.

“Okay, daddy” mason let out a massive yawn as she drifted closed,

“Why don’t you take a nap ill wake you up when we arrive at school okay?” Tony said kissing mason’s forehead which mason just nodded to before drifting off to sleep.

Tony sat and watched mason sleep worrying his lip he wanted to tell her so bad about why he was worried he knew she would understand he needed to go back to wakanda the UN had been paying close attention to Tony’s new Council looking for ways to implant their people so they could have an upper hand in deciding mutants and enchanted individuals fate and with T’challa, Charles and the presidents support the council have been made legal and put into place of authority over mutants and enchanted individuals, only the other day Rhodey had been approached by one of the UN’s lackeys with an offer work for them under the UN guidance or be dishonorable discharge from service only in the eyes of corruption was that un offer but to them, it was blackmail which was stopped swiftly with a visit from the president Tony bet they didn’t see that coming, he wanted to take mason with him to wakanda introduce her to more advance technology but he didn’t know if she would be able to deal with the energy emitting from the place and her losing control while they were there was a big no, no.  
Sitting in the principal office mason rubbed the sleep out of her eyes she had slept for an hour before tony had woken her up he didn’t want to but they both need to be there when they talked to her principle.

“Mr. Stark I’m glad you could join me today, and I’m sorry if I worried you there is really nothing to worry about,” Principal Davis said giving mason a smile before he continued “you have an extremely genius little girl Mr. Stark and we love her here but the thing is we don’t have anything more to teach her”.

Frowning at that statement he didn’t quite understand what he meant “I don’t understand” tony asked confusedly.

“Masons mind is very sharp of the course of two years that mason has been with us we noticed she had been finishing her work and homework in record time she’s even tutoring students in the school helping them get better grades and not student in her same grade but those who are higher then she is the other day she helps an Eighth-grader get A+ in his mathematics and history, she doesn’t read a book like the rest does she just goes through it memorizing every word before she wrote it down with the exact right answer she even corrected a teacher when he got his answer wrong” Principle Davis explained Tony shouldn’t really be surprised genius was a family trait it ran in the family’

“So what do you suggest?”

“For one testing her IQ would be a start also there is a big possibility she has eidetic memory, I would suggest Advance classes it would help her learn a lot more than normal classes skipping a few grades, yes but it will also remove the thing she already know it won’t drag on and keep her back, it would be best for her”.

Tony watched his daughter play with the toys that laid in the principal office, Tony had wanted mason to have a childhood he never had gone to school have friends have good and bad grades, blushing at boys or girls it didn’t matter to him and rebel, enjoy her younger years but it seems she couldn’t even have that he wanted to protest and reject the idea but with the thought that it would hold her back and keep her from earning her goal’s he just couldn’t.

So he did the one thing he knew would help her he agreed. 

~~~~&~~~~  
The moon shone light into the bedroom where mason lay fast asleep in her bed although it wasn’t a very peace full sleep as she rolled around almost trying to get away from the dream she was having as white snowy mountains and a train speeding down a mountain track flashed behind her eyes she watched as men landed on top of the train men she didn’t know all but two, her other father Steve Rogers and Uncle Bucky Barnes she couldn’t understand why she was seeing thing but she didn’t like it her papa had told her about her uncle and what had happened to him when he fell of the train, as the dream wen on fighting broke out and guns were shot her father and her uncle were inside the train fighting against men in black wearing a red skull with tentacles logo on their shoulder, her father in one part of the train and her uncle in the one behind him shooting and avoiding getting shot while her father was being shot at by blue beams of energy, energy that felt familiar jumping up grabbing onto a sliding rail he slid blocking his upper body from blows he kicked the man down before knocking him unconscious with his shield, he grabbed the energy gun and blasted a hole through the door, picking up his shield he run back toward her uncle glancing through the window just when her uncles gun run out of ammo he took out his weapon and open the door gesturing toward his gun he threw it at him and charged hitting the case pushing it forward giving her uncle the right opportunity to shoot the man down.

“I had him on the ropes,” her uncle said pointing the gun at the dead man.

“I know you did” replied her father the sound of a weapon charging up caught his attention he looked back “get down” he shouted pushing her uncle down raising his shield to cover them as the energy shot bounced off the shield blowing a hole in the train.

“Fire again,” A voice said from the box above “Kill him now”.

Grabbing the shield as her father laid down he held it up as he shot at the man shooting at them getting a few shots in before he was thrown out of the train as the energy blow hit the shield.

Filled with anger her father grabbed the shield and threw it against the man knocking him down he removed his helmet looking out of the hole of the train seeing her uncle holding on to a hand railing “Bucky” he called out reaching out he climbed onto the hand railing “Hold on” moving slowly toward her uncle the railing coming lose as he held on “take my hand” he stretched out his arm toward her uncle but before her uncle could take hold the railing gave away plunging him down the side of the mountain “No” her father yelled when he couldn’t grab at his friend, she watched as the devastation showed on his face before he turned his head and closed his eyes.

Startling awake mason jumped out of bed and headed for her papa’s room with Rex on her tail she didn’t want to sleep alone after that dream her heart had hurt when she woke up opening the door mason crawled up the bed and shook her papa shoulder waking him up “Macie sweetheart what is it” he asked his voice groggy with sleep.

“I had a bad dream can I sleep here tonight” mason whispered softly.  
“Of course Sweetheart” tony opened the covers allowing mason to crawl in while Rex laid down at their feet.

“Papa”.

Tony hummed half-asleep half-awake he knew after every nightmare mason had ever had she had trouble falling asleep so tony stayed awake until mason was fast asleep again “why are you mad at daddy” mason asked softly the question taking tony by surprise he didn’t expect that from his daughter no less in the middle of the night.

“Why would you think that I’m mad at him sweetheart,” tony asked looking at his daughter's beautiful face.

“Because I felt it the other day when they talked about him on the news you got angry and sad”.

He remembered that day he was fighting the council to give the avengers pardons it hadn’t gone well and when he had gotten back at the tower he had just turned on the television when the news had come on about the avengers new raid stopping a drug dealer from killing a whole city block op people due to his meth lab nearly exploding the people had called Steve a hero but the journalists had called him corrupt and a problem the government needed to put down he had gotten so pissed because of that but he was also upset that he was still far away from getting the avengers back yes his council was up and running and shield was heading up the ladder of trust but he still had brick walls in place to break down he wanted Steve home for mason but also he didn’t want him home because he was scared Steve would try and take mason away from him.

“Oh no baby I wasn’t mad at him I was mad at the people that are keeping daddy away” tony explained.

“But then why were you sad”.

He knew he had to tell her someday and he did promise to tell her the truth no matter how hard it was and he hoped that the fact that mason was half asleep would soften the blow and over time she would understand “daddy kept something very important from Papa a secret that wasn’t his to keep a secret he should have told papa about but he lied about it”.

“What secret” mason asked well here it goes Tony thought.

“well honey my papa and mommy was taken from me when I was younger they were killed at first I thought it was an accident but later on I found out that it wasn’t and your daddy knew who had killed them but he didn’t tell papa about it about the fact that your uncle and daddies best friend was the one who killed my mommy and daddy” tony explained.

“But why would uncle Bucky do that”  
“he wasn’t in his right mind back then sweetheart something bad had happened to your uncle and he was very hurt and we didn’t know if he was alive some bad people come for him and hurt him some more but I have forgiven him for it but papa is still mad at daddy for not telling him” tony said 

“I saw what had happened to uncle Bucky I saw him fall off the train,” mason said with a soft whisper tony closed his eyes he hated masons dreams some days showing her thing he hoped she never saw “daddy was very sad when he couldn’t save Uncle Bucky”.

“I know baby that’s why your daddy tried to save and protect him,” Tony said looking up at the ceiling cradling mason close “but he went the wrong way about it and it got people hurt”

Looking up at her father mason felt there was more to the story something her father wasn’t telling her “He hurt you to papa didn’t he”.

“Yes he did but that’s a conversation for an another time it’s time to go to sleep tomorrow is a new day at school,” Tony said as he tucked them both in properly, staying awake to watch mason breath even out and fall back to sleep he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.


End file.
